A Very Merry Gilmore-Danes Life- A Post Revival Luke & Lorelai Fic
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: Two unexpected Christmas surprises make the season bright, for the newly weds, Luke & Lorelai! Post revival and post wedding, this story is full of love, joy and happiness! Rory, and April learn how to deal with learning to let the other in. And all Paul Anka Gilmore-Danes wants, is some lovin!
1. Merry Christmas!

_**Hey all! And welcome to my side project! This was supposed to be a one shot, but if you guys want more, I'll keep going!**_

 _ **Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's all God given talent.**_

 _ **Christmas Morning-**_

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes' eyes pop open, and she sniffs the air.

She sits up and smiles wide, "I smell snow."

Lorelai turns to Luke's side of the bed, and shakes him gently, "Oh Lucas. Wake up. It's here!"

Luke's eyes open slowly as he looks up at his wife, of almost a month and a half, "You smell snow don't you?"

Lorelai nods gleefully, "Of course, grandpa."

Luke rolls his eyes, as he gets up out of their bed and slips on his shoes, flannel, and his old green army jacket, then turns to Lorelai, "Let's go. You wanted to see this."

Lorelai gets up with an even bigger smile, "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Luke laughs, "It's here. But it's early. And I'm tired."

Lorelai giggles, "Well, we did have lots of Christmas Eve sex last night. So of course you're tired."

Luke watches Lorelai slip a jacket over what she calls her slutty nightgown, a pair of Luke's Martha's Vineyard sweatpants, and her pink coat.

Lorelai turns to him, takes his hand, and runs down the stairs to the front door.

Luke opens the front door and leads her to the front lawn where they recently moved the chuppah after their wedding.

They stand under it and hold each other close.

Lorelai looks up at the night sky, her bright blue eyes shining, the Christmas lights illuminating her perfect features.

Luke can't help being entranced by the love of his life, and her joy and zest for life.

Lorelai looks over at him as a snowflake falls right on to the tip of his nose, making her giggle and lean over to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose where the flake landed.

Luke blushes and chuckles, "I actually don't mind doing this every Christmas, anymore."

Lorelai grins, "You don't? Well, I do believe that that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me on Christmas morning. We've been doing this for like, thirteen years now, so it's nice that you enjoy this now."

Suddenly, a bunch of snow flakes fall down on to Lorelais face, making her squeal with excitement.

Luke cups her chin in his hand, and kisses all the spots where the flakes landed: Both of her cheeks, her eye lids, her nose, her forehead, and her lips.

Lorelais lips meet his with a sweet certainty and warmth, as she raps her cold, soft hands around his neck.

Luke shivers and says against her lips, "We should go inside. Your hands are frozen. _You_ are frozen. I don't want you to be."

Lorelai giggles and yawns, "Pick me up. Take me in the house and tuck me in bed. Rory won't be over until nine, so I get to sleep just a bit more."

Luke picks her up bridal style and takes her back up to their bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed and takes off all of her clothes and shoes, then takes off all of his clothes and shoes too, then gets in to the bed next to her and pulls her into his arms.

Lorelai snuggles into him and raps her legs around his, then pulls off the baseball cap that has always been a symbol of their love for each other, and throws it to the floor.

She runs her hands through his hair and he melts into her touch.

After a few minutes, Lorelais hands fall onto Lukes chest as she falls back to sleep.

 _ **9 am-**_

The door bell rings loudly, making Luke jump out of the covers and pull on his clothes.

He shakes Lorelai gently, "Lorelai, wake up and get ready. Our daughter is home."

Lorelai turns over on her side to give him a smile, but he is already down the stairs.

She giggles to herself as gets out of bed, "He said _our_ daughter. That's so sweet."

 _ **Downstairs-**_

Luke opens the front door to find his pregnant step-daughter smiling like an idiot.

Rory leans and and hugs him tight, "Hi daddy. Merry Christmas!"

Luke grins wide when Rory calls him dad, she didn't have to, but he is more like a father to her then Christopher ever was.

Luke raps his arms around Rory and hugs her back, "Merry Christmas Rory."

Luke looks down at Rorys stomach, where his future grandchild is, and smiles wide, "Hey kid. Mommy, glamma and grandpa, can't wait to meet you. We are so excited."

Rory giggles, "So mom is going through with glamma?"

Luke nods with a chuckle, "Oh yes. That's what she picked and she's sticking by that choice."

Rory looks around the living room then back at Luke, "Where is mom? She still asleep?"

Luke shakes his head, "She should be up. I don't know what's taking her so long. I'll go check on her."

 _ **Upstairs-**_

Lorelai takes a deep breath as she thinks of the big news that she has to tell Luke about today.

She felt like today was the right time.

Lorelai has Luke's surprise all rapped up in plaid wrapping paper with a blue and pink bow.

Luke knocks on the bedroom door before entering, "Hey. Rory is waiting for you. What are you doing?"

Lorelai turns around with a crazy looking Santa and reindeer Christmas sweater, "For us to wear for our family pictures."

Luke groans, "Jeez. Do we have to? Again?!"

Lorelai scoffs with a mocking but joking tone, "Uhhh, yessss Lucas. It's our tradition."

Luke sighs, takes off his flannel and his gray tee shirt that he wears underneath, and slips the ugly Christmas sweater over his shirtless chest, making Lorelai giggle with satisfaction, "Why, you look gorgeous in that sweater."

Luke chuckles as he takes Rorys sweater from her, "Yeah yeah yeah. So do you, wife of mine."

Lorelai wags her finger in his direction, "Come here."

Luke walks over and Lorelai pulls him into her arms and kisses his lips softly, "Mmmm. Tastes like peppermint."

Luke runs the tip of his tongue along her soft lips, "Mmmmm. Tastes like sugar cookies."

Lorelai moans before pulling away and playfully hitting his chest, "Lucas. No time for dirtiness. Go give our daughter her sweater."

After she shoos him down the stairs, Luke walks over to Rory and hands her the sweater, "Pretend like you love it. For your mothers sake and mine. Please kid."

Rorys eyes shine, "Anything for you guys."

Rory heads to her room to change, when the doorbell rings.

Luke opens it, to find Kirk standing on the porch with his photography equipment.

Kirk smiles at Luke, "Hello Luke. Lorelai is having me be the photographer for your Christmas photos."

Luke smiles back at him, "Come on in Kirk."

Kirk starts setting up in living room, when Rory comes back out of her bedroom, "Dad, why in the hell is Kirk doing the photography?!"

Luke looks at Rory and gives her a very confused look, "Your mother hired him. I don't know why, but she did."

Rory shakes her head and sighs, right as Lorelai comes down the stairs, with a very chipper Paul Anka.

Lorelai smiles wide, "Okay Kirk. Get a few quick pics of us in front of the tree, then a _LOT_ of us opening gifts. Kay?"

Kirk nods and points to the tree, "Luke, sit next to Lorelai, put your arm around her, and Rory… you and Paul Anka are in front of Luke and Lorelai."

As Kirk takes the pictures, he can't help but notice something about the little family, "You all are very photogenic and you also look very related."

Luke rubs his forehead, "Thanks Kirk. Lorelai can we open gifts now?"

Lorelai nods and turns around to grab a present for Luke from Rory, "Rory, is it okay if he opens it now?!"

Rory nods with a bit of fear in her voice, "Go ahead."

Luke slowly and gently opens the present, and once the wrapping paper is removed, Luke gasps, "Rory, what is this?"

Rory nods and gulps, "Those are adoption papers. From when I was sixteen. You've been my father for sixteen years."

Luke looks even more shocked, "How did this happen?"

Rory smiles, "You sometimes used to sign papers that mom didn't have time to sign, so I made sure you couldn't see what the paper was. And you signed it."

Luke can barely breathe, "But, what about Christopher?"

Rory shakes her head and looks up at her real father, the one who had been here for her the entire time, "He didn't want me anymore. But we made a pact to pretend that he was still legally my father. Mom didn't even know."

Lorelai smiles wide and takes Lukes hand, "Now the girl you considered to be a little bit yours, is really yours."

Luke's big blue eyes fill with tears as he looks over at his newfound daughter, "Oh Rory. I'm so lucky to be your dad. I really am. I have always wanted a kid just like you. But luckily for me, you've been mine all this time."

Rory leans over and pulls him into a big bear hug, "I love you daddy."

Luke kisses her forehead, "I love you too Lorelai Leigh."

Lorelai looks at her husband and daughter, and wipes her eyes, "Kid, you are truly just the best. You have made your father the happiest father on the planet."

Rory smiles as she lets go of her fathers embrace then turns to her mother, "Mom, are you gonna give dad his present?!"

Lorelai smiles as she hands Luke a medium sized box, carefully rapped with plaid rapping paper and the pink and blue bows placed on the top.

Luke looks quite confused, but doesn't question his wife as he unraps the box.

Once the rapping paper is off, Luke finds a note on the lid from Lorelai, telling him to open for a life changing surprise.

He opens the box to find two balloons: pink and blue.

They float up into the air, causing Rory to shout, "Dad! There's a note attached to them!"

Luke pulls them back down and looks at the note,

' _Luke, you're going to be a daddy! Twins! We finally get our Leopold and Lobe, Sid and Nancy._

 _I love you so much!_

 _-Lorelai'_

Attached to the note, is a ultrasound picture of their future son and daughter.

Luke looks up at his wife, who is crying tears of joy, "How? Didn't we miss our _picture window_?"

Lorelai giggles happily, "No. Well, technically yes, but this is a miracle pregnancy. We did this naturally."

Lorelai grabs his hand and squeezes it tight in hers, " We are going to have twins, Luke. You and me."

Lukes eyes fill with joyous happy tears as he pulls his wife in for a soft kiss, and says in between kisses, "Screw that damn picture window."

Rory finally gets a word in, and she squeals, "I get to be a big sister! This is amazing! I'm going to call April."

Suddenly the door bell rings, and Rory runs to open it.

April is standing on the porch with a big smile on her face, "Sisters?!"

Rory nods happily, "Sisters!"

The girls give each other a giant hug, before Rory pulls April into the living room, "April, Mom and dad have huge news."

Lorelai looks at her step daughter and smiles, "Kid… I'm pregnant. You are going to be a big sister."

Aprils eyes grow wide and she looks over at her stepmother then her father and sister, "Are you serious?! Oh my god. That is amazing! Boy or a girl?!"

Luke smiles proudly, "Both."

April looks over at Lorelai, "Wait, Lorelai… is he serious?!"

Lorelai nods and rubs her stomach, "Yes. Very serious, hon."

April squeals with joy, "Oh my god!"

Rory and April both jump around and hug each other while their parents look on.

Lorelai looks at her husband who has tears in his eyes and smiles, "Merry Christmas, Luke."

Luke takes Lorelais hand and squeezes it tight in his, "Merry Christmas, Lorelai."


	2. More than just the coffee

Chapter 2

 _ **Later That Day- Nantucket-**_

Luke helps Lorelai out of the truck, when Rorys car pulls up.

April gets out of the car first and she looks at Luke and Lorelai, "What's grandma gonna think of you being pregnant, Lorelai?"

Lorelai groans and holds a hand over her four months pregnant budge, that she somehow hid very well from her husband and children, "Oh April. Please don't make me doubt telling her."

Rory gets out of the drivers seat and shakes her head, "Mom. It'll be fine. It's Christmas. It'll be a great gift for her to be a grandma again. She's already going to be a great-grandma."

Luke nods and pulls his wife close to his side, "She's right you know. There's no need to get worked up over it. You saw how happy she was at our big wedding."

Lorelai grimaces, "But she'll have many questions. Like, was this natural? What are you naming the twins? Do I need to find you nannies? Is your house big enough for all of you? Seriously, I don't need my mother to piss me off today."

Suddenly, Lorelai feels a couple kicks from her unborn son and daughter, making her cry.

Luke feels the kicks and rushes to the door.

He knocks loudly and Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Luke, I'm okay. I swear. I have to act fine. I wanted to surprise mom, not give her an early showing of, 'Lorelais got two buns in the oven, and it was a surprise and it's not anymore.'"

April and Rory pat Lorelais shoulder right when the door opens.

Emily grins at her granddaughters, "Hello girls. You both look very beautiful. April, are you wearing contacts?"

April nods cheerfully, "Yes ma'am. Lorelai and dad, thought I would like to drop those ugly glasses I always wore. My mom picked them out for me and I wasn't a fan, but I wore them anyway."

Emily smiles as she turns back to Rory, "How's my great-grandbaby? And my grandbaby?"

Rory pats her stomach, "We are doing well, no kicks yet. But mom and dad are making sure that I'm doing okay."

Emily nods, "Excellent. Please come in."

Lorelai walks in with Luke guiding her in, as he tries to make sure that she doesn't bolt, "Mom, we have amazing news to tell you. You may have to sit. It's truly amazing."

Emily sits down on the sofa between April and Rory and looks up at her daughter and son-in-law, "Shoot! I am all ears."

Luke pulls out the ultra sound picture and hands it to his mother-in-law, "Emily, you're going to be a grandmother, _again._ Twins. A boy and a girl."

Emily's eyes grow wide and tears start rolling down her cheeks, "Oh my god. I'm going to be a grandmother."

Lorelai quips nervously, "Don't think about using glamma. That's what my future grandchild is going to call me."

Rory giggles, "We have it all in writing too. Legally binding."

Emily gets up slowly before an excited squeal comes from her mouth as she raps her arms around Luke and Lorelai, "Oh my god! This is amazing! How did this happen?!"

Lorelai goes to say something inappropriate when Luke speaks instead, "Same thought I had…"

Emily interrupts Luke by putting a hand in front of his face, shutting him up, "How far along are you?"

Lorelai looks down then back at Emily, "Four months along."

Emily nods with pursed lips, "Why did you wait so long to tell him?"

Lorelai groans, "Mom, I'm older now. Chances are very slim that I can even get pregnant naturally, so I wanted to wait until I was a few months along, and the deal was basically locked in. I didn't want to hurt him."

Rory takes her mothers side, "She did the right thing. She didn't even tell me or April either."

Emily sighs before a happy smile appears back onto her face, "This is amazing! Have you picked out names?!"

Lorelai looks at Luke and he smiles at her, "I think we have a good idea of what we want to name the kiddos."

Lorelai nods with a smile, "Our Son will be William Richard Lucas Danes. And our daughter will be Emma-Leigh Rebecca Grace."

Emily smiles wide, "You're naming my granddaughter after me? And you're naming my grandson after both of his grandfathers and his father. Oh Lorelai."

Lorelai smiles wider, "I love you mom. I am so sorry for everything I did to you and dad. I also vow to let you see your grandchildren as much you want."

Emily walks back over to Lorelai and wraps her only daughter in her arms and hugs her tight, "I love you too Lorelai. By the way, I forgive you for everything."

Luke smiles at Rory, "Hey kid, isn't their anything you wanna tell grandma?"

Rory nods and turns to Emily, "Grandma… Luke is my dad."

Emily looks stunned, "What? How?"

Rory smiles, "He adopted me sixteen years ago, and didn't know he did."

Lorelai gives Luke and Rory a big smile, "I didn't know either. It was between her and Christopher."

Emily nods at her granddaughter, "Could you tell us the story, Rory?"

Rory nods as she clears her throat, "Absolutely."

She pauses then with a smile, she looks at her parents lovingly, "It all started the day mom and I met Luke. But when I turned sixteen, I hit my breaking point. I couldn't take Christopher hurting mom and I like that. So, once I was able to make the decision on my own, I decided to ask Christopher if he'd give up rights for me, because… honestly, he didn't barely use them. I had told him, I want my friend Luke to adopt me. So Christopher actually gave up. I made him promise to hide this secret from mom _and_ dad. He kept that promise. So, a few weeks after I started Chilton, I had a huge trip coming up for debate club, and mom had missed signing the permission slip the night before, so I sneakily hid the adoption papers in with the slip. Dad was busy serving the customers, so he didn't pay any attention to what he was signing. And that was it. That signature changed my life…," Rory pauses to wipe a tear from her eyes before continuing, "... Every single Father's Day until I was sixteen, I'd wish that Luke would become my dad, so mom and I would have someone who actually loved and cared about us. Dad may have hid how much he loved mom for a long time, but I knew he loved the both of us, so much. For the past twenty years, he's been the reason that mom is happy. It's never been just the coffee. It's always been dad."

Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles wide as she takes his hand, "She's right ya know. It's never been _just_ the coffee."

Luke grins as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead, "Somehow I've always known that it wasn't just the coffee."


End file.
